gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dream Revolution Characters
This is a list of characters in the Dream Revolution Saga series. Main Characters Alexa Maxwell (Birth name: Seraphina Violet Phoenix) *Age: 17 (Part I), 19 (Part II), 22 (Part III), 24 (Part IV), Currently 18 years old. *Birthday: July 24, 1996 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Chinese Sign: Rat *Height: 166 cm (5' 5,4") I -> 169 cm (5' 6,5") II -> 172 cm (5' 7,8") of Part III *Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) I -> 55 kg (121 lbs) II -> 60 kg (132 lbs) of Part III *Eye Color: Yellow. Red (Omega Vision) *Hair Color: Originally Brown. Orange Current. *Likes: Spicy food, happy things, saving the world. *Dislikes: Sad people, Effort, and Long books. *Element: Fire. *Weapon: Fire Sword III, Fire Slayer IV *Voiced by: Kate Higgins (English, all games). Motoko Kumai (Japanese, Part IV) Personality: A girl who's very passionate, hot-blooded, enthusiastic, friendly and never gives up. It has a lot of energy and not think about the past, but really cares about her brother and father. She does not believe in fairy tales such as princess Udiya. But she does not take much interest in the subject, hates studying and takes very bad grades, preferring to sleep more than that. Matures a Little and being little less lazy through her adulthood, during her 20's she is much more distinctive but even with severe improvements, becomes more responsible and with a great sense of Honor, but her performance with the sword will be limited. Story: Seraphina (later called Alexa) is the daughter of the head of the orphanage, Leroy Maxwell and older sister (by year) of Yuri Maxwell, however, she does not remember her country of birth, only her family, as a child during the coup in Cira, she and her brother were separated from their parents because they were great opponents against the Coup and formed a union of resistance as "Family Phoenix," her brother Alexander, left her at least 3 years after the Coup for unknown reasons. In one of these passes through the city, a man named Leroy Maxwell found the Young Alexa (12 years old) in the middle of a fire syndicated her all guilty because she exuded a fire from her palm. Leroy said there was no concrete evidence to blame her, because he has a "sixth sense" that involves detecting the "essence" of the powers of the Nebula Warriors. He adopted her as his daughter and raised her in the orphanage Maxwell with his new "brothers" and friends. Yuri was, in fact one of the closest to her, is also a Nebula, plus Jermaine Belmont and Aileen Littner, the first part Nebula Warrior that hates fighting and powers due to internal violence, the second, a girl with glasses who suffers from Asthma, Alexa decided to go to school and all normal until the day his father told him that the orphanage was to bankrupt, she takes it seriously and partly with a cheerful face because she trusts them that all would be well. She saw about a tournament called "Judgement of Armageddon Revival", while on the staff of the Adoption of Children, and she was very happy to participate, recruited Yuri easily, but she needed strength from Jermaine, the former Knight, he helps them after much insistence. Alexa's team won the tournament, however she disappeared without anyone knowing. (Except her father and the very same Dynamo). Perhaps because of her destiny as the successor of Udiya Vulcanus, the princess of the sacred fire. She wanted to have a normal life after that tournament, but peace will go slowly after she had frequent dreams about that apparently she was with Knights, had a sword inside, and attacking a pink-haired girl, she sought by the government, by the books and by the Union of Federations, but no one said anything, the only way she had, was to talking with the Cardinals. Alexa faced Blade, a young man whose blood and body were altered, in both matches she has won, in a rough battle in the second. She fought against the Cardinals' boss, Kali Chrome, despite her efforts, she couldn't handle the Void power of Kali and falls defeated, but Kali praises her for being the first one who was interested to met her. A year later learns that is (And much to her dismay) the sister of her rival, Dynamo, she remembered him, Alexa forgot him during a long time, and Alison used the feeling of brotherhood from Alexa to steal The Talisman of Kain from Dynamo and subsequently leaving him powerless. Alison says to Alexa that she will be one of the last to fall. Alexa, dismayed, disappointed more than angry. She says she will not forgive Alison and she wants to be the one that will give the final blow to her and restore joy to people, however before leaving, Alison's Deicide attacked the three (Alexa, Dynamo and Jermaine), the latter being the most hurt and even disabled to participate for a while. In the Timeskip, she was really happy to see Kara Phoenix, her niece. She talks to her foster father Leroy and Jermaine about what to do to stop Alison and learned through Elaine LeBlanc and Ari Noir, that she is the descendant of Viscount Brand of the House of Fayer, ex of Femme Fatale Angelica Clyne, who is Alison's Ancestor. Alexa tries to give the fight to restore peace to the world, she then acquires her Vastedge (The Phoenix) and Alter Form (Udiya), however, despite she did the final attack to Omega, Alison falls down and disappeared, leaving in Alexa a little grief, but she believes that Alison changed and is Alive, later, she and Alison join in a friendly alliance to defeat the “True Omega” who's the Artificial Humanoid, Jean Landers, revealed to be Seraphina herself from the Mirror timeline, and she then Nicknames her Hypnos, defeated her after a long battle, Jean only wanted to stay with her brother, but Alexa says to Jean that her brother used to manipulate her in the spot, and Dynamo saved her from “That Alexander” Thanatos. In Last Fire, Udiya and her switch places due to Ouroboros' plan and Elaine's orders to protect her, Udiya as Alexa was persecuted by many forces such as the UDS, Duodecim, almost everyone was fooled, even her future adopted son, Ignis Vatra due to the similarities between the two. Dynamo (Real name: Alexander K. Phoenix) *Age: 23 (Part I), 25 (Part II), 28 (Part III), 30 (Part IV), Currently 24 years old. *Birthday: November 20, 1990 *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Chinese Sign: Horse *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") I -> 185 cm (6' 1") II above *Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs) I -> 76 kg (168 lbs) II -> 87 kg (192 lbs) III -> 90.5 kg (200 lbs) IV *Eye Color: Brown. Blue (During Treasure's possession, Omega Vision). *Hair Color: Black (During Treasure's possession). Brown (Normally) *Likes: Hermione, protecting his allies, reason before honor. *Dislikes: When something goes wrong. *Element: Thunder/Lightning. *Weapon: Veilchen Kamin I to Part II, Blur Blitz III, Mellt Fulmine Mk. II IV *Voiced by: Kyle Hebert (English, games). Ken Narita (Japanese, Part IV). Personality: A guy who has a good and somewhat rebellious attitude, he loved his sister and gave his whole life for it, during his evolution with the Talisman, he turned to a very elitist womanizer to sharply reduce the self to others emotionally and respects the strong, however, because the Treasure is no longer within him, returned to his old appearance and personality, but still much more confused and worried about the situation. Although he hides it, he likes Hermione. Despite having his treasure back, he still has his old personality and has a huge respect to his allies such as his sister and friends. Story: As a child Alexander was always a very kind person who helped children with their problems, during the coup in Cira, he and his sister were separated from their parents because they were great opponents against the Coup and formed a union of resistance as "Phoenix Family", he left his sister at least 3 years after the Coup for unknown reasons. After that, he was scouted by Zima Fulguri Richter, one of the 10 heroes who fought Judgement in the past, and Arthur Clover, for being the only survivor of the incident, and studying. He then discovered his blue Lightning powers at age 10. At age 13 His style and Alias was changed since his alias is Xion, he was stealing money, weapons of all types of security, even the rich themselves during the dictatorship. At 16, he enrolled at the Military Academy shortly after joining the Guild Knights of the Phoenix, his swordsmanship was one of the strongest, he was captain, but later became the leader, in one of those he met his companions and Best friends Hermione Graham, a blonde pirate who is the heir of Pirates, Cassandra Van Helsing, a tomboy who is secretly a hitman and Paris Clover, the Android son of Arthur, one of the teachers of the academy. At 19, something mysterious affected physically and psychologically to Alexander, his hair changed color to a dark purple hair, his eyes changed color to purple and white and appeared a double scar on the Left eye, his personality changed from a rebel friendly to a philandering elitist, without explanation, until Alexander recognized Arthur Clover and Zima Fulguri Richter, saying that Alexander must change everything to balancing his "dark side", he decides to change to his nickname to Dynamo, for a couple of years later discovered that these mysterious changes come from the mysterious Sacred Treasure. "The Talisman of Kain" Considered Similar to the Sword of Flames, a SS Class Level, inside his body. He was invited to the tournament Team Representing the Guild with his Old friend Hermione and a young woman with a history and features something similar, Sally Bianchi, the trio reached the Teams Final, but lost to the Hero Team, in its Celebration for participating he looked away from both celebrating their participation while feeling extreme pain in his head, escaping instantly. He was not seen again, however, he returned to the Castle and telling that his mission failed to his superiors, but he almost recognizes the girl with orange hair, his superiors ordered to him that he needs to give her back, but he received a new informative saying that he needs to found Alexa Maxwell and taking care of her due to something mysterious was about to appear lately. He joins Alexa Maxwell, but the pain inside his head was more or less than before, but, when she says Nox as a random word, he suddenly stopped and he didn't feel that pain on his head again, he fought as himself and Alexa as herself to being the final opponents in the Tournament, with the time stopped and preventing a new massacre, however both lost to the Rivals team and the Rival team asked them questions, Hermione wasn't here since her trauma, but Angel and Selene wanted explications, he and Alexa didn't want to response and sent them to the aftermath. While he was talking to Alexa and Jermaine, and Alison appeared (Unfortunately for him) she used the feeling of fraternity in Alexa for stealing the Talisman of Kain from him and subsequently leaving him without powers, fainted and hurt with a cross on his face and his brown eyes and hair returned, he's Alexander. He was hospitalized and very confused situation after all, had mixed feelings "no powers" and longing to see his sister Violet alive, but with another name and identity, in one of those he met and Blade who got into a challenge and finished tied, being good friends, Dynamo didn't want to participate, but Blade says he has a lot of potential despite losing the treasure (Blade and Ash knows about the Hidden Energy that Dynamo has despite not having the Talisman, his Blue Lightning IS natural), and not fall as a pawn of Alison again, During the Timeskip he assumes the position of President of the Phoenix family, He and Hermione married and had a daughter called Kara, and getting together with her sister again. In 2018, He created a clone of himself and assumed the role of a Fake King, because of Cassandra, joined the Dark side (Duodecim), and pretending to be a musician most likely, to save Hermione from the Zero Zone Syndrome, he did save her and they reunited in Family, while he called a babysitter to attend Kara, with Tenebrae and Paris returning to be friends again. Six months after that, he investigates about disappearances of fighters, Alexa was one of the victims, after he and his team meets his other self, Thanatos, who invited Alexa due for his sad fate of lose his sister in the Dark War in another timeline, when Alexa was possessed by Udiya, he tried to destroy himself (Thanatos) but however, Lucina tried to kill the two Alexander, but Udiya killed her away, then after a long fight, he saved Alexa and Thanatos then vanishes away with Jean Landers. Nathaniel Allen Blade (Code name: Nero) *Age: 21 (Part II), 24 (Part III), 26 (Part IV), Currently 21 years old. *Birthday: May 11, 1994 *Zodiac Sign: Taurus *Chinese Sign: Dog *Height: 183 cm (6' 0") *Weight: 71 kg (157 lbs) II -> 74 kg (163 lbs) III -> 79 kg (174 lbs) IV *Eye Color: Red. Originally Hazel or Yellow. *Hair Color: Black. White (Part III) *Likes: Science, fighting. *Dislikes: Bad habits of people. *Element: Combat Type-Spurious/Earth. *Weapon: None II-IV, Terra Blade IV Personality: He is a person with a lot of confidence and is rude, but still is a man concerned about his people or his friends, despite previously saying angry things, for therein he is a very calm person and respected for all his companions. His desire to revenge now disappeared, but still remains very stubborn through the series, when he leads the UDS, he is known for having a greater sense of leadership. Story: Not much is known about the origins of Blade, everyone doesn’t know if he is in fact a human or an android, but as a child, was taken to a mysterious organization which he was engineered by altering his body, striking and notable details are his tattoo on the right side of his head and red eyes. He and another boy were subject to Spurious very young, one of them escaped, but Blade was unable to escape, so he was still on further examination tests. Blade when he was 16 betrayed his bosses and peers and comrades used as guinea pigs created a refugee, during this rescue, He saw a sad girl with bandages tied, called Cyrille, just wanted to be freed from her bandages, Blade took removed the bandages and, since then both would be together. Until one day… He had at least 19 years when Blade discovered that Cyrille was captured, dead or murdered, of course, he didn’t felt very good about this and decided to hide it, later Blade met Alison Evans, a girl who claims to help people, saying Cyrille is alive. During the tournament, he joins Angel Kennedy and Selene Adams, with the latter stating that she's Cyrille replaces Alison because she ran away, she felt a little angry, but he felt something strange in his body suddenly appears one of the animal spirits appeared, The White tiger, tries to convince him that he needs help, he joins Blade and his eyes became darker, having white hair. Both swear revenge against Duodecim and Alison. Together with Cyrille will be those who will make scientific researching, as his wish since he was a kid. After one of these, joins Alison and the others to defeat Omega and saving Yuri from the Zero Zone Syndrome, telling him that he was the guy who was his first friend in that event as a young boy. In one of his travels, he found a look-a-like, called Cecil, they became fast friends, and helped Jean Landers with her emotions. Also when he was investigating about the time loops, dimensional rifts and worlds joining, he and Cyrille learned that one of the last in the list is about to start, but curiously, it will grow slowly and later faster than usual, alerting everyone in the laboratory, then his hair, mysteriously reverts of his original color, black, and that's not all, it wasn’t the magical powers of the Cardinals who did this, Blade was about to investigate this by himself, assisted with other scientists and fellow allies this time. Alison Elizabeth Evans (Code name: Carnage) *Age: 17 (Part II), 20 (Part III), 22 (Part IV), Currently 16 years old. *Birthday: September 30, 1998 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Tiger *Height: 170 cm (5' 7") *Weight: 57 kg (126 lbs) II and III -> 59 kg (130 lbs) IV *Eye Color: Turquoise. *Hair Color: Red. *Likes: Anything fun, funny people, Black and white. *Dislikes: Boring things, people who have no fun. *Element: Air/Darkness. *Weapon: Clavorum Incide fangs. II-IV Personality: She is playful, has outgoing nature and her mood never drops even fighting, but sometimes asking too much and she does not judge itself. She doesn't like boring stuff or annoying either. Being that her comments are somewhat "Cruel" in nature, many people with which she is with stay very much upset. She does not care if they are right or wrong her actions. She usually likes to occultism and esotericism. Story: Alison Evans is the daughter of two marvelous scientists, Eugene and Hillary, also, Hilary gave Alison in a very young age and the two dropped the college (Eugene was 18, Hillary was 18 too.), they were very happy at least, however, when Alison was about to have 4 years old, someone “captured” Alison, but before the two received death sentences from someone that if they don’t give Alison to them, they will be killed, however, they didn’t listen to them and the two sends Alison to the Kennedys, old friends of them, and take her as its foster daughter. When she was 7 years old, she met Angel Kennedy, and the two were together as a whole, until a day when she had 8 years old, discovered that she invoked a black demonic hand from her right hand when she was hiding when Angel and her played a game, when Angel founds her, the hand returned to its original form, and confused after these events, she decides to escape from the manor since. When Alison was 15 years old, she has started a long plan that could be had several followers, such as one of the Underworld Cults named Duodecim, and being leaded by her Ancestor Angelica Clyne, she starts the plan to obtain the 10 Sacred treasures to awake Millennia again (Or it seems another plan), due to Alison had found that she can Steal Sacred treasures from the bodies of another people thanks to her Ancestor's explanation. She started the plan with her first treasure, and then when she had recollected at least seven of these, she had been experimented some changes. These changes are affecting Alison both mentally and physically, she had now marks in the torso and her arms, in black color, her eyes became similar from reptiles and being mentally vicious as well, however, Angelica used a Forbidden spell on her, instead of being crazy, being calm and playful, and giving her a motivation as well, Bounties, so she could hunt several bounties, she then uses a Boy named Blade saying several lies, and Zephyr Spedicato to end her plan, she was discovered by Alexa Maxwell, Dynamo and Jermaine, with the second having his treasure robbed, Jermaine badly injured and Alexa being the last to steal, she was 17 years old. After these crazy events on the past, Duodecim's plans are now in a full blow, trying to end the world by how it is, however, since Alison is now the “Bounty”, she had been free during several years, and now her bounty is higher than the two most feared women in the world. She was sent on a last mission, she doesn’t acquired the Fire Sword, due to its will, freed the Viscount, who's in fact, a Duke, and the Legendary Fire Slayers, after a long battle, Alexa and Alison tied, however, a very worst thing was about to unleash, Omega, an Alison Clone created by Alison's parents who desired maximum revenge for Alison, but because of this, Angel Kennedy, and other, Called Divine, who was Alison's brother, supported her and she then changes her vision of life, returning all the treasures to its new owners who were the heroes, and along with her Clavorum Incide, she and Alexa, Dynamo and Blade ends defeating Omega, and she then falls down, mysteriously. But also saved by her friends, then she starts to hunt more bounties. Elaine Lucila LeBlanc *Age: 20 (Part III), 21 (Part IV), Currently 15 years old. *Birthday: October 8, 1999 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Rabbit *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") of Part III *Weight: 56 kg (126 lbs) of Part III *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Gray-White *Likes: Science and Experiments. *Dislikes: Opinions without research, Misunderstandings. *Element: Light/Plasma. *Weapon: Blanche Sword III and Part IV, June and Julie IV Personality: Elaine is a determined girl who thinks before acting, being skilled in fighting, knows what she wants at all costs, but despite that, she is not arrogant or likes to fight at all, but it does to be a necessary evil. She's known for using and manipulate people for good reasons and hides her good intentions in a calm and serious manner. Her early demeanor shows her with resorting to even blackmailing, this was cooled down after her fight against Dynamo after finding that she has been lying about Alexa and Udiya all this time. Story: Elaine is a young doctor who is rivals with Blade at the UDS, albeit she's not affiliated with them due to "creative differences". She is from a family of famed Doctors, who believe in more "edgy" ways about it. She appears first as an onlooker who observed the events of the past year as a part of a long research that is prohibited by the UDS, trying to collect data about the ancestry of the Phoenix Family and its legacy, however, she found something in between, a sword from the 1700s, called "Mellt Fulmine Mk. I", and she searches its former owner, she discovers that the owner was Orpheus Nox Luna, who resembles Alexander Phoenix, the Second Generation heir of the family. But she later discovers with Ari Noir, her best friend and a companion from the same class, that the Fire Slayer, another of the Sword lines, its actually slowly killing its host, which others can interpret as a "death for sickness", this is what happened with Udiya Vulcanus, she later recruits Alexa Maxwell in secret to warn her about the secrets of the Fire Slayer, and she invented a plan, however, she must use everyone to get her objective, warning people that someone from the past is controlling the world due to the fact that the Mellt Fulmine sword is producing lightning, signal that his owner is alive. Ari, as her sidekick and Alexa are actually the only ones that know about the long plan that would last a year, she develops later a rivalry with Blade, for their different visions, she later tells Alison the truth, but however with a more darker twist, Alexa is effectively slowly dying and his brother must kill her, and she must bring the sword outside of her spirit, she agrees due to an old favor. In Last Fire, she suspects about Ignis Vatra and the shape-shifter duo, so she sends Abelard Albain, a rookie UDS member to know more about them, while also ends his beatdown against the Crusaders, especially his little brother being involved. Ignis Brand Vatra *Age: 17-18 (Future, Part IV), 2 (Present, Part IV) *Birthday: November 24, 2018 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Chinese Sign: Monkey *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") IV *Weight: 72 kg (159 lbs) IV *Eye Color: Silver *Hair Color: Red-Garnet-Crimson *Likes: Duty. *Dislikes: Laziness, bad people. *Element: Fire *Weapon: Rot Klinge and Flakkeren IV Personality: He's a serious person in all regards, and hates people who doesn't make efforts in being better, he however, is socially bad, because he doesn't want people to be involved in the problems he has. He's very mature for his younger age. He rarely smiles and only few people can see his kind-hearted side. Story: A man with mysterious origins, apparently a time traveler from the future, since his "future" is in danger, he seeks Alexa Maxwell, in spite of Alexa's stubbornness and lazy demeanor, he settles his own mission to help her to fight back against the biggest enemy, by teaching her, apparently more mature and serious than her. Also his allies call him "Mr. Perfect" due to being a master in almost all fighting skills, and excels in all his subjects, everyone who have said this, is because they never met him in person, looking at him as the "Perfect Ace". However, people yet has to meet him. Alexa maybe the first and the foremost that Ignis has to meet. However, all this stuff is because that he's conflicted to himself. As a kid he was destined to be the Governor of all Crusaders, but he was rescued in time by a duo who took him as their adoptive son, he doesn't remember their identities, he's a close relative to Kara Phoenix, her step-cousin in sorts, she was friendly with him, one day, at age seventeen, after training with his parents, he grow mature enough (at early age than everyone expected) and he refined some of his attacks, at the request of a medic, must return to the past to avoid a bigger disaster that killed more people than it saved, so he took his weapons and goes to the past fifteen years and know who he was. He arrived in the past of 2020. He at first was observing the old environment of the City from the Federation, an old lady was harassed by thugs and thus he saved her, then he proceeds to fly with his Alter Ghost, Rycerz van Blaze (Knight van Blaze) to the city of Farheim, while everyone is seeing astonished his powers. He first encounters Kali Chrome asking for Alexa Maxwell's whereabouts, while she replies that she is missing but, by his luck, she appeared, albeit confused because why he knows her, he states that everything about him aside of his name and his race is confidential. He confesses that he's a Mega Human and his name is Ignis. Mel Wingates, Elaine LeBlanc, Ari Noir, the Duodecim and the Ouroboros suspect about him. Secondary Characters Yuri Maxwell (real name: Thomas Robinson) *Age: 16 (Part I), 18 (Part II), 21 (Part III), 23 (Part IV), Currently 17 years old. *Birthday: October 21, 1997 *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Ox *Height: 165 cm (5' 5") I -> 168 cm (5' 6") II -> 171 cm (5' 7,3") of Part III *Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs) I -> 58 kg (128 lbs) II -> 61 kg (134 lbs) of Part III *Eye Color: Blue. *Hair Color: White. *Likes: Icy food, Sports (Specially Soccer). *Dislikes: Evil. *Element: Ice. *Weapon: Schatten Froid IV Jermaine Belmont *Age: 22 (Part I), 24 (Part II), 27 (Part III), 29 (Part IV), Currently 23 years old. *Birthday: March 9, 1991 *Zodiac Sign: Pisces *Chinese Sign: Goat *Height: 178 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 72 kg (159 lbs) I -> 74 kg (163 lbs) of Part II *Eye Color: Light Brown. *Hair Color: Blue-green. *Likes: Passive people, nature. *Dislikes: Violence. *Element: Metal/Earth IV *Weapon: Terra Blade IV Hermione Graham *Age: 20 (Part I), 22 (Part II), 25 (Part III), 27 (Part IV), Currently 21 years old. *Birthday: November 28, 1993 *Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius *Chinese Sign: Rooster *Height: 167 cm (5' 5,8") I, 172 cm (5' 7,8") II, 175 cm (5' 9") of Part III *Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs) I, 56 kg (123 lbs) II, 58 kg (128 lbs) of Part III *Eye Color: Green. *Hair Color: Blonde *Likes: Fancy Things. Money (Formerly), Alexander. *Dislikes: Doves, Cigarettes. *Element: Water IV *Weapon: Aqua Blade IV Sally Bianchi *Age: 16 (Part I), 18 (Part II), 21 (Part III), 23 (Part IV), Currently 17 years old. *Birthday: January 17, 1997 *Zodiac Sign: Capricorn *Chinese Sign: Rat *Height: 157 cm (5' 2") I, 160 cm (5' 3") II, 163 cm (5' 4") of Part III *Weight: 44 kg (97 lbs) I, 47 kg (104 lbs) II, 50 kg (110 lbs) of Part III *Eye Color: Dark Blue *Hair Color: Red-brown *Likes: Chocolate *Dislikes: Smoking *Element: None *Weapon: Mega Lance IV Aileen Littner *Age: 12 (Part I), 14 (Part II), 17 (Part III), 19 (Part IV), Currently 13 years old. *Birthday: October 14, 2001-August 13, 2020. *Zodiac Sign: Libra *Chinese Sign: Snake *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Eye Color: Pink *Hair Color: Black *Likes: Friends. *Dislikes: Loneliness. *Element: None *Weapon: None. Angel Kennedy *Age: 20 (Part II), 23 (Part III), 26 (Part IV), Currently 20 years old. *Birthday: August 23, 1994 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Chinese Sign: Dog *Height: 178 cm (5' 10") *Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs) II and III -> 60 kg (132 lbs) IV *Eye Color: Sea Blue *Hair Color: Green *Likes: Writing. *Dislikes: Annoying things. *Element: Psychic/Wind. *Weapon: Vento (Rapier) IV, debuted in Part III Cyrille "Selene" Adams Adrian Twining Paris Clover Cassandra van Helsing Berenice Carroll Cid Platane Leroy Maxwell Category:Work in progress Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters